Will you?
by blackrose538
Summary: It's been three years ago since Mac kissed Stella... Now they're a happy couple and Mac has some future plans with his girlfriend. SEQUEL to What will become?. SMacked of couse.
1. Good morning princess

**Hey!!! This story is a sequel to my first story 'What will become?' and of courese it includes a lot of Smacked Moments. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I wish I would. I don't own CSI:NY and it's characters I just borrowed them! :)**

**I rated this T to be on the safe side.**

**Warning!!! This story could be going to be quite long but I don't know. I'm still working on it and it can take quite long till I publish the next chapters, because my holidays will be over soon and then I have to go to school again and then my birthday's arriving soon and that's why I probably haven't much time to write on my story. I hope you can understand that. And now: Enjoy my story! I hope you like it!!!**

* * *

**Stella's POV:**

Three years… Three years ago was the day when Mac Taylor, my boss and best friend, kissed me in front of my apartment door. After he had done it I was standing out there, confused, happy and couldn't believe that all of this had happened.

And now three years later I still know that it was the best thing he could have done. Since then we were a happy couple. One day Lindsay told me that she never had seen me that happy and she never had seen us that happy together.

"Every time one of you enters the room where the other one stays you're two are smiling. And every time you two meet here or at a crime scene you are smiling at each other. If I look at my relationship I can honestly say that it's not the same with Danny and me as with you two. We our days when we're not smiling at each other…" She had said.

"I know Linds. But trust me we have those days, too." I had told her.

Today was out third anniversary and I wondered whether Mac had planned something for that evening. It was still early in the morning when I got up. It was around 5 am and I got up to make coffee and a little breakfast for me and my lovely boyfriend. I still had my own apartment where I was staying sometimes when I wanted to be alone for a while but this didn't happen very often. He didn't mind that I wanted to keep my apartment for a while since we're not married. Just in case.

I couldn't sleep that night and I was still tired as I got up and went to the kitchen. I made coffee and a little breakfast for the two of us, knowing he would get up soon. I decorated the table in the kitchen with a single red rose which I brought yesterday and set everything for breakfast on the table and started waiting for him with a cup of steaming coffee in front of me.

~ & ~

**Mac's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of a ringing alarm clock on my nightstand. I opened my eyes and turned it off and then I rolled on my back and actually wanted to wake my girlfriend but as I looked at the side of the bed where she normally was sleeping I found it empty. I sighted, got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for work. Ten minutes later I entered the kitchen to see a lovely decorated table with a single red rose in a flower vase made of glass and a small breakfast. And of course I found Stella sitting at the table a cup of coffee in front of her. She smiled as she saw me entering the kitchen. I was surprised but I had something like that in my mind as woke up and found her bedside empty. I smiled at her and went over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning, princess." I said.

"Good morning. Had a good night?" She asked me as she handed a cup of coffee to me. I sat down on the opposite side of the table. It was only a small table for a fast breakfast in the morning or a dinner when I was living alone. Normally we had dinner in the living room where I had a little dinette to have dinner with my lovely girlfriend or with some friends. But when we both had to go to work we had breakfast in the kitchen.

"Yeah. It was quite relaxing. How about you? You look tired, hon."

"Couldn't sleep that good tonight. But the advantage: We have a nice breakfast together." She told me with a smile. I smiled back.

"That's right, thank you and… since this is the third year of us being, and I quote this from Danny, 'the happiest couple of the lab', happy anniversary."

"Thank you and happy anniversary." She said still smiling.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"No, actually I wanted to spend that evening with you."

"How about having a nice dinner at a nice restaurant?"

"Sounds very good." She said and nodded. "But I think I have to go home first and pick up a nice dress then."

"I can take you there after our shift and then I'll pick you up at 7." I offered.

"Okay." Stella agreed and we finished our breakfast and left the apartment for work.


	2. Like we always help each other

**Stella's POV:**

I was sitting in my office doing some of the paperwork that was waiting on my desk for quite a long time. I tried to concentrate on what I was doing but again and again my thoughts were drifting back to my conversation with Mac this morning. It was still the same statement I thought of.

"_**Good morning, princess."**_

It was the first time he had called me princess. Not that I didn't like it but it was strange. It was a strange feeling to be called princess by him. I was used to sweetheart, honey, my love, and even gorgeous. But gorgeous was something special. He didn't use it very often, but princess? He never said princess before. I mean, he had said princess before but he hadn't called me a princess but Lucy.

I can't believe that it was bothering me that long and intensive. I shook my head as I found myself thinking about that again.

_You have to concentrate on your work, Ms Bonasera. No time to drift away with your thoughts. CONCENTRATE!!! _I told me in my thoughts. So I got back to my work. Luckily there was no case for me to work on today. We closed our latest case a few minutes ago, but I knew that Mac was still working on his and Danny's case. There was one little thing missing to catch the guy who had killed two innocent women and the husband of one of the women. As I couldn't concentrate on my paperwork I decided to close the file I was working on. I decided to go to Mac's office where, as I knew, he had photos of the crime scenes and the victims and of all the evidence on a glass board. And He sometime made notes with a whiteboard marker.

I wanted to help them a little. So I left my office and went over to his office to take a look at his notes and the photos.

To my surprise he wasn't there. I stood a few steps from the glass board where he had put the pictures. As I was looking at the pictures and the small note Mac had written down I suddenly got an idea. I took my phone and wanted to dial Mac's number when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"You can save the time and the money." Mac stood at the doorway to his office and came over to me after I had turned around and looked at him in surprise.

"Didn't notice you came into your office." I mentioned.

"I can sneak around as quiet as a cat, you know. I was surprised to see you here analyzing my case."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't concentrate on my paperwork so I decided to help you and Danny a little, just like we always help each other."

"And what do you wanted to tell me?" He asked curious and serious.

"What if your main suspect protected himself by killing the husband from your first vic." I said. Mac looked at me inquiring.

"Your main suspect as you found out was the husband of the second vic. You wrote it under his photo. His name's Gary Howard. And the second vic was Mrs. Howard. As you told me yesterday these four had been friends. So they met that day and then they had a fight and the husband of the first vic killed his wife and maybe Mrs. Howard wanted to help her friend and he killed her, too." I explained my theory.

"And you think Gary Howard wanted to help the two women and Pete Keller tried to kill him. But Gary Howard was stronger and crushed him down. They two fought with each other and in that fight Gary Howard killed Pete Keller." Mac finished my theory.

"You got it. Did Mr. Howard say anything when you had him in interrogation?"

"No. He seemed to be shocked and he said he wanted to talk to his lawyer first. The only thing he said was that he's innocent."

"Many suspects said that even when they know there're guilty." I mentioned casually.

"We still have no murder weapon that proves your theory."

"I think the murder weapon was abolished." I said seriously. I had only seen the picture of the suspect but I saw a sad and depressed man who just lost his wife. He didn't look like a killer.

"You want to interrogate him with me? I was about to interrogate him in a few minutes." He asked me.

"Sure."

And we both left his office to hopefully solve his case today. On our way to the interrogation room we were flirting and laughing a little and the second time this day he called me his princess.


	3. You want a kiss, too?

**Here you go! Chapter 3! I'm faster with my writing than I thought I would be. Maybe I'll finish this story sooner as I actually thought. I already finished chapter 4 and I'm writing on the next one so maybe I'm done with this story before my holidays end. **

**I still hope you like it! :)**

* * *

**Mac's POV:**

"Mr. Howard, tell us what happened this evening?" I said. I was sitting at the table in the interrogation room. Stella was sitting next to and Danny was standing behind the metallized window behind us. Mr. Howard was sitting in front of us on the opposite side of the table. He had his lawyer next to him.

"I advised my client to cooperate with you, detectives." His lawyer informed the detectives.

"It was self-defense. We met Pete and his wife Lisa this evening. We've been friends for more than 5 years. We had our wedding together and we met at least once a week. Miriam had told me that Lisa and Pete had some conflicts over the last few weeks. I didn't know something about that but this evening…" Gary started.

"This evening they had a fight when you were around right?" Mac asked him. Stella had decided to let me speak with my suspect first.

"Yes. They argued about something ridiculous. Miriam and I wouldn't have argued about that in front of our friends."

"Why were they fighting?"

"Lisa and Miriam were talking about their relationship with us, their husbands. Lisa told Miriam that she's a bit jealous. She always wanted a prince charming who buys her roses or other flowers and sometime some jewelry. She said that the only time she gets… um got… flowers was on their anniversary day. And sometimes he took her out for dinner but she wanted a husband who was romantically minded. She thought that Miriam had such a husband. I don't know why Pete was so angry with her when she said that. They argued and suddenly Pete took a knife and began to… stab his wife. Miriam wanted to help her but… then he also stabbed my wife…" Gary remembered.

"So you went in-between them to protect your wife." Stella mentioned. It was the first time that she actively took part of the interrogation.

"Of course! Should've I watched him killing my wife without doing something?"

"No and she didn't mean that. I would do the same for my friends." I conciliated him.

"Sorry. I… lunged at him an overwhelmed him. I picked up the knife and as he was lunging at me he ran into the knife and felt down. He was dead and also were my wife and Lisa. I couldn't do anything but call 9-1-1. I was the one who called the police. And I was at the crime scene when you and the cops arrived."

"I know. But where is the knife? Where is the murder weapon?" I asked him patiently.

"I threw it away. I put it into my pocket and after I went home I threw it away. I don't know why I did it. But I swear I'm innocent." Gary Howard began to cry. I looked at Stella and she looked back at me. She seemed to believe the suspect and so did I. I let the officer who stood near the door bring him back into his cell and then Stella and me left the room to meet Danny on the corridor.

"I believe him." Danny said. Stella nodded and I nodded, too.

"You two did a good job." I said kissing Stella's temple. Danny looked at me smiling.

"Thanks." He said still looking at us.

"What? You want a kiss, too?" I asked him smiling.

"No thank you, Mac. I think this is reserved for Stella."

I went back to my office and Stella to hers to grab our things and went home.

"So I drop you at your apartment and then I'll pick you up at 7. Okay?" I asked on our way to the car and she nodded in agreement.


	4. Getting dressed

**Just a few information before you can start to read the next chapter: As you'll see when you read the story... I'm not very good in describing dresses and hairstyles... I'm very sorry for that but that's why I put some links on my profile so that you can see what I tried to describe. :)**

**I hope it works as I want it to...**

* * *

**Stella's POV:**

I was in the bedroom in my apartment. I have had a shower and now I stood, dressed in my underwear, in front of the closet. I was looking for a nice dress I could wear, but it shouldn't be something conspicuous but it should be dressy. My view felt on an orange satin dress which was hanging on the left side. The dress reached over my knee on the right side and on the left side it nearly reached my ankle. This was only the front side of the dress. On the back side it was ankle-deep on the right side and on the left side it was as long as it was in the front. It had only thin straps and the top of the dress was nested and a bigger band was on the top ending of the dress and went down on the right side to the beginning of the skirt. On this band were little silver stones which twinkled in the light.

I remembered that this dress was a birthday present I got from Lisa two years ago and I remembered the look in Mac's eyes when he first saw me in that dress. He was fascinated of hoe I was looking in that dress. It fitted my body so well and I really enjoyed wearing it and so I decided this would be the perfect occasion to wear it again. So I put this dress on and I decided to pin my hair a little. I only let a few wisps of my hair falling on my forehead and pinned the hair at the back of my head so that they only fell on my back.

Then I put on some make up and went to the shoe cabinet which was standing in the small corridor of my apartment. I knew which shoes I wanted to wear because it would be the same pair which I wore the first time I wore this dress.

It was a pair of silver stilettos which had a small strap to fix it to the ankles and a bigger strap right before the toes. The shoes where decorated with a lot of small and bigger gemstones and the strap near the toes was decorated with small rhinestones. They had about 7 cm high heels. I really loved these shoes but I didn't have occasions to wear them that often.

I put on a simple silver necklace and small earrings with only a little silver rhinestone.

Just after I slipped into my shoes I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed the small silver purse and opened the door. It was Mac as I expected. As he saw me he was quite speechless. I could see that on his face. He was just looking at me with this special wow-look on his face. I smiled.

"Wow. You look beautiful in that dress. So you're ready to go… princess?" He said smiling after he picked up his courage again.

"Thank you." I said.

"Why do you call me princess today?" I asked him as we left the building and went to the car.

"Because you look like one." He said simply.

I was satisfied with that answer and so we went to have dinner.


	5. Anniversary Dinner

**Update!!!!!!! There was a little but also big mistake in this chapter which could produce the wrong impression if someone realized it... I'd changed that because it wouldn't have made any sense :) I marked the part of the text which I'd changed.**

* * *

**Mac's POV:**

I had decided to go to that little Argentinean restaurant which was near my apartment. I knew that she liked this little restaurant and it was a small but nice place to do that what I had planned to do today. It wasn't just a anniversary dinner. It should be a special dinner today.

_**I was still fascinated. Stella looked great in that orange dress and I couldn't get enough of the way she looks. **_She looked gorgeous tonight. Like a princess. Like MY princess. I put my left hand into the pocket of my jacket and reached for the small box which I knew it was in it. I was a little bit nervous and a bit frightened because I didn't know how she would react to my plan. I hoped she would react in a positive way.

We were sitting at a table in a small and quite niche in the rear part of the restaurant. We ordered our food and something to drink. After we had dinner we decided to stay a bit longer and drink something and talk a bit.

"That's a nice way to celebrate our anniversary, you know?" She said. I just smiled at her. I was still nervous. It wasn't over jet. I hadn't done what I wanted to do tonight. Not yet but I knew that I should do it, because if I wouldn't do it soon it would drive me crazy.

"What's up? You look a bit nervous… everything's okay?" She asked concerned. She knew I was nervous and so I couldn't wait any longer because I knew that I couldn't lie to her and telling her that everything was okay and she wouldn't believe me anyway.

So I took the small box out of my pocket. We were alone in our small corner and nobody could see us. So I stood up and went over to her. As I stood in front of her I felt to one of my knees and opened the little box and turned it in my hand so that she could see what was inside.

It was a small silver ring. On top of it was a little heart made of a pink sapphire and next to the heart there were two smaller white diamonds on each side of the heart.

I looked up to her and I could see that she was surprised but she also was moved to tears. She was smiling at me. I knew that she knew what I was about to do and so I just did it. I put all my courage together and decided just to ask her.

"Will you marry me?" It was quite hard to ask her that question but I managed it somehow. She still looked at me and she was still smiling. But I could see that behind her smile she was thinking about that question. First I thought she would say no but the she nodded slowly and said still with tears forming in her eyes: "I would love to."

I took the small ring with my right hand and took her left hand with the other and slipped the ring on her finger. She looked down at it and then she leant a bit down to kiss me softly. She wrapped her arms around my neck while she kissed me and I placed one of my hands on her thigh and with my other hand I tried to keep the balance. When she finally pulled away and I got back to my seat she was looking at her ring again. And she was still smiling. I looked at her and of course I was smiling, too.

"Did I tell you that I love that ring? It's very beautiful." She said.

"Really? I'm glad that you like it."

"I love you Mac."

"I love you, too. More than anything else." I said happily.

* * *

**This was one of the last two chapters of the story. I decided to write just one more chapter and put the wedding of them into a new story. I hope you're not too sad about the sudden ending after one more chapter. I hope you liked this one.**

**I added another link on my profile so that you can look at the engagement ring. **


	6. Visiting Mrs Taylor

**As I said this is the last chapter of this story but don't worry: I'll put the wedding into a new story so for those of you´who want to read more about the new family Taylor they have to wait for my new story. I don't know a title yet, but I promise, that I'm working on that story!**

**I hope you liked this one as much I enjoyed writing it. **

* * *

**Stella's POV:**

It was a month ago when Mac had asked me to marry him. It was middle of June now and we had decided to marry at January, 7th. So we had nearly half a year left to plan our wedding. I was a bit nervous if the time would be enough to plan the wedding and to find the gown for me and the dresses for the bridesmaids' dresses. But inside myself I knew that I had enough time to plan everything with him. And he told me that his mother would help us, too.

Today we had left to visit her and now we were standing in front of her door and Mac just had knocked at her door. Sure, he had a key, but he wanted to surprise her and that's why he knocked at the door. A few seconds later an elderly woman opened the door and began to beam with joy to see her son. Mac's dad had died before he had moved to New York and now his mother was living alone in the small house.

His mother was smaller than me and Mac. She had a good figure for an elderly woman. I mean many women at her age and with those experiences she had gained through her life were much chubbier than she was. She had blond long hair with a few curls. Not that curly as my hair was but a bit. I knew she was a nice person and she was the last family Mac had. We visited her twice since we were a couple and we called her every weekend to make sure she was okay.

Mac hadn't told her that he had decided to marry again but that was the reason why he had decided to visit her today.

"Mac! Stella! What a surprise! I'm so happy to see you. Come in, come in." She said.

After we went into the house and she had closed the door she turned around and hugged her son. He wrapped his arms around his mother to hug her, too.

"Hey, mom." He said. After she let her son go she turned and hugged me, too. I couldn't help but doing the same.

"So how're you two doing?"

"Fine mom, thanks, and how about you? How're you feeling?" Mac answered.

"Me… I'm fine and now that you surprised me I'm happy, too. I was a little bit sad the last few days. You know like I always been on these days." Mac turned to me and explained what she meant.

"My father died about twenty years ago. Two days ago was his day of death."

I didn't know what to say and so I decided to say nothing. We went into the living room and sat down on the small but comfortable couch while his mother had insisted on bringing us coffee and some cookies she had made at the weekend. As she sat down on the arm chair she was always sitting on she looked at us with a smile.

"So… what's up Mac? I can smell that you wanted to tell me something very important." His mother said. I began to smile. He was a bit shy first but then he just said what he wanted to tell her.

"You know… I know Stella quite a long time now and… we… we decided to marry."

His mother looked at him even more surprised than she looked when we were standing in front of her door. But then she smiled and said: "I'm very happy for you, sweetheart. Congratulations then. When do you want to marry?"

"We decided to marry next year. January the 7th. And actually we wanted you to join our wedding. So you're invited now. Of course you'll get a real invitation with the place and time." Mac told her.

"I guess your old mother can help you a bit with all these organization stuff, tight?"  
"Mom… you're not my old mother… and I think we could need your help. Especially Stella. What does my princess think about that? Want to have some help and piece of advice?"

"I would love it to have her around and help us organize all that stuff." I said. Again I wondered why he had called me princess but this time I wouldn't think about it that long. We had invited his mother and she had offered to help us with our wedding stuff.

Later that evening before we got ready to go home again I helped a little in the kitchen while Mac had decided to do his mother a favor and do some work at the house she wanted him to do some day. This was she time when his mother decided to talk to me in private without her son listening.

"Mac told me you knew Claire?" She asked me.

"Yes I knew her. We became friends after they moved to New York and I met your son."

"She was a good woman. Just like you are. She had the power to make him smile every time they were together. I know you can do that, too. I know that Mac withdrew himself from other people, after Claire died. I'm glad that he opened up to you. So… Will you take care of him? And will you keep an eye on my son?"

"Of course I will do that. I'm already doing it and I cared for him after Claire died. So I'm kind of used to it." I said with a smile and she seemed to be satisfied with that.

A few hours after that conversation we went to go home and at the door she smiled at both of us. I knew she was happy that her son finally found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and of course thanks for all the nice reviews and for adding this story to your favorite stories list and for adding me to your favorite authors list! (I wanted to make a list of the names but I'm afrait to forget one, because there are quite many reviews and favorite storie-adds that I can't mention them all by name and I guess there might be some more, probably.)**

**I wish you a happy new year!!!! _blackrose538®_**


End file.
